Over Broken Walls
by nightdreamer1995
Summary: Mi Nyu becomes Mi Nam A famous singer for a month. While she pretends to be him she is living in the same house as him what will happen? In this fic they are not related.
1. Chapter 1

**over broken walls **

**

* * *

**

This is my first time writing You're beautiful fics but ever scince I saw it I wanted to. Hope you all like it. (=^.^=)

And it will become rated M in the next chapter or so.

* * *

Have you ever felt as though there is no one in the whole world who understands you, well guess what that's exactly how I feel. Right now I am going to see the person that I hate most in the whole world. After you are done reading what has happend you will know that there is no one in the world who you can trust, you are alone you can't even trust yourself because even your emotions betray you in the end. You never know when your life will just plumet into the unknown.

My name is Go Mi Nyu and I have brown hair thats short and dark brown eyes, and the guy I hate looks almost exactly identical, which I really hate the most because when I look at myself in the mirror or in a window I see him too, it's just a every day reminder of the pain that I'm going through. Even though everything was fine before I got decieved and thats not the problem though it's that I didn't notice it at all, I found something out about myself after everything that's happend though it's that that I'm very niave.

"Go Mi Nyu don't worry everything will work out fine you'll do great in Rome don't you worry that pretty little head of your's over this small matter." Mother Superior looked at me with the tenderness of an actual mother, I was happy that I had her instead of just being alone period. The reason that I'm at this orphanage is because my mother died and so did my father, my mother was a rising star and my dad was a composer that's why I have a decent voice.

"Yes mother superior, I will miss you very much good bye." As I walk away from everything that I have ever known to go into the world of undiscoverd possibilities knowing that my path in life is in God's hands and thinking that the path that he wants me to go on is to become a nun in a nunnery in Rome. My heart has never really felt full I feel as though I am missing a peice, and that I will have to go through a great deal of trouble to get that missing peice to make myself feel fufilled in my heart.

"Miss Go Nyu. You are Go Mi Nyu right. Well I need you to go with me please just come this way." Why is some strange man talking to me? telling me to follow a second how does he know my name. I look around trying to find a way to escape this very troubling prediciment hoping to avoid a scene in a very public place. When I see no possible way to escape I decide to ask him why, he looks as if he doesn't want to harm me in any way so I might as well.

" who are you? I will absolutley not folow you unless you tell me what you want. Ok. Please tell me." I really wanted to know what he had to say because as a soon to be nun I had to look for the better parts of people before judging them.

"Yes sister, I am Manager Ma, have you ever heard of the band called A. they are really popular rigth you look exactly like Go Mi Nam but he got into an incident so I've been look for a couple weeks for someone to be his replacement but no one looks enough like him. That's where you come in though, You like like him in every aspect, will you please pretend to be him for around a month? please just until he is better. I'm begging you." I couln't help but feel sympathy for the man who was begging me to pretend to someone I'm not.

"Ok I'll do it but only because you seem entirely to desperate for me to not refuse." I couldn't believe what was happening to me and here I was an hour ago thinking that I would be on a plane tp Europe to become a nun. Just what does god want me to do with my life? I think it's better not to question God's motives becuase things are turning out to be a rollercoaster in a sense.

I can't believe it my hair is so short now, and I look like a boy. I hold the picture of Mi Nam to look for the similarity's in our faces, it's unbelievable it's exactly the same and as I was informed he is exactly the same height as me. This makes me feel giddy at the prospect of having some excitment in my dull life. I feel that hole start to close up in my heart but not all the way there is still a missing ingredient me. Manager Ma will take me to meet the other three band members today and I will also meet President Ahn I am really nervous hoping that I will preform a succesful act.

It is time and my heart is beating like what seems to be 20 beats per second but that's probably just a figmant of my imagination, I know that I am just nervous and I think that they will see through this pretence. What was I thinking I can't pull this off, a bad choice this is what this was and I swear that it will never happen again.

Manager Ma and I walk into the meeting room and as I look around I gasp because of all the things I can see my eyes are drwn to the three guys in front of me, who look like angels but who knows, maybey I'm lucky enough to experience the feeling of being crazy but it's like their shining with a bright heavenly glow that won't diminish in the darkest of areas.

"Hi my name is Mi Nam nice to meet you all I hope that we can become friends." They don't answer me they just stare and I stare back at them and thats when I hear it a loud boom I look around in a daze wondering what has happend and if everything is okay. It's the blond boy, he is laughing and it's really loud that's what i expect the loud boom was.

"I can't believe how much of a girl you look like and your really short too and is your singing really as great as everyone says it is?" The nervousness pops up again when he mentions the word girl thinking that my dirty little secret has been found out but then another voice pops into my brain.

" Yes that's what I've been wondering all I hear about you is how your voice is so angelic so come with me if we don't like yourt voice your not in k?" He looks like the lead in the band so I should listen to him or else I don't doubt that there will be consequences.

I did it they accepted me, now I just have to ride the wave smoothly until the real Mi Nam comes back. As I walk into Mi Nams house I hear a bang and I jump in suprise at what I find. My brain feels as though it doesn't want to function properly anymore becuase what I see in front of me is so confusing. It's like a double me, exactly the same. There seems as though there is no difference at all this must be Mi Nam.

" You just be the guy they picked to replace me right, well they sure did do a good job if I must say so myself if I wasn't stupid I'd think you were me." His voice was almost like mine but I could tell the differences. Wait a minute did he just call me a guy wow what a big mistake he made.

" No I'm a girl not a guy I had to cut my hair just to become you for a month, right now I was just at a meeting with teh band and they accepted you so no worries, I will play my role dutifully and make sure not to mess up." He looked at me with shock but I have no clue as to why.

" You're a girl why wasn't I told?" He just kept on staring at me in wonder. " Manager Ma just got in touch with me before the meeting so he didn't have time, sorry that he did nto inform you first though." I said as he started walking closer to me and grabbed my shouldersand I stood as straight as I could not moving a muscle scared that if I did something bad would happen. " You'd better stay away from me ok I don't want to be responsible for anything happening while your here. It was like he was asking my permission to stay away so I just agreed I wonder what will happen tomorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**A black sheep amongst the white.**

I look around the room wondering if he is here or not, what if he is I don't know how he'll act towards me I'm just a strange girl who's pretending to be him for a month. What should I do there's so much tension between us that I am scared that if I say something wrong everything will fall apart.

I've been here for one day and I can already tell that Mi Nam does not like me, maybe it's because I'm getting his spotlight and he can't handle it, but what can I do it's his own fault. I could not believe it when I found out what had happend to him, he accidentilly slipped on a bounty sheet and feel down the stairs and fractured a bone in his ankle. I couldn't help but hold in a laugh for when I got back to my room later that night it was just so funny. Even though he has been a total jerk towards me, I kind of feel as though he has the right to be in a pissy mood because great things were just about to happen to him and it got taken away in a flash but I don't know why he is so rude he is a peach around others compared to when he's around me.

The reason that I am searching through his room is because he accidentilly took my phone instead of his so I'm just here to take mine and return his, but I don't want him knowing that I've been in his room. I can already see it. " Mi Nyu what the hell are you doing in my room, get the hell out NOW. Did you not hear me if you do not get out of this room in five seconds then get the fuck out of this house." What a scary thought. I must do this quicky. Hmmm where would he leave his phone?

" Are you looking for this? I just read your mail by the way, you have a very boring social life you need to get out more." I look around quickly trying to find out where his voice was coming from when I spotted him standing there with his beautiful abs showing and a towel hanging loosley off of his hips. I swallow trying to get the picture out of my mind. "Ummm. Umm. I was just returning your phone please give me mine and I'll get out of your room quickly." I couldn't help but sneek a peek at his body he looked like an angel, it was like his whole body was surrounded by light and I was attracted to that light, I couldn't move a muscle no matter how badly I wanted to.

" What's the rush are you scared that you're going to be in trouble for coming into my room, no worries you were just returning my phone so you had a valid excuse." Yes that was the reason I was in here but I wish he would get mad and tell me to get out. I am just idiodically staring at his body that was right there a couple steps away. The urge to touch him was strong just one more word from him and I might just fall to my knees with my weakness.

" please don't say anything more and give me my phone that's all I'm askung for." He just looked at me like I was acting weird, even I had to admit it to myself I was acting weird maybe I'm catching a cold. He passess me the phone but while he does his fingers brush mine and I whimper as I fall to the floor wondering when the pain was going to subside, what is happening to me. It's him I know it is, just looking at him makes me grow hotter, I wish I could just go back to my room and lock the door and lay there in quiet.

" MI Nyu what's happening to you why are you all hot are you getting a fever." His touch makes me moan, but Mi Nam took it as a sign of consent to pick me up and lay me on the bed to check if I was alright. Praying to God that he doesn't touch me anymore because if he does I might not be able to control myself from my building desire.

He puts his hand on my forhead and checks to see how hot my tempurature is but when he touches me, the feeling over powers me and I arch my back leaning upwards hoping to realieve the longing but it keeps on coming wave after wave it's like an explotion or to be more exact a volcano that keeps on gushing lava, at the second it started I knew exactly what was happening I had my first orgasim but I had never imagined it to be like this.

Mi Nam just looks at me with a shocked expression on his face, probably wondering what was going on. A few seconds later though his smile turned a little smug like he won a victory and was abotut to claim his prize, but I didn't feel any fear towards him. All my fear escaped me when I realized my atraction to the man beside me.

" Mi Nyu when did this happen, and why didn't you tell me. If you had of told me earlier I could have helped you with your little problem. Do you want me to relieve some of the tension now, though it must feel a little weird doesn't it?" I just shake my head yes wondering what he is talking about never relizing his real intentions behind those words me being the innocent that I am.

He comes closer and me not being able to move a muscle scared that the screaming longing would come back in a flash, so I just stayed still like a doll. He then lifted me up with his hand on my back and let my head rest on his shoulder. He then started to lift up my shirt, and me knowing that I should stop but the longing in the pit of my stomache not allowing me to push him away not even an inch.

He then pulls away and looks at me. " Mi Nyu do you want this?" I just look at him confused and that's when everything clicked together.

"Please." The one word that I was able to say and I said it because I wanted to have the feeling in my core relieved and knowing that no other could do it but him and that is when I knew that I was undoubtably i love with Mi Nam but knowing not to tell him. We can just have our fun and part ways in a months time.

He continued with the removel of my clothing after a minute or so everything on me was off to the side. He stood up and layed my head back onto his pillow and the reached for the towel around his waist. It dropped to the floor and I shamelesly stared at his body knowing that this was just another one of Gods beautiful creations. I marveld in the beauty of his body never wanting to look away but a little shy of knowing what will happen.

He sits beside me and rests his hand on my stomache, making it travel up the curve of my breast to my neck going forward to my cheeks were he laid his hands and leand forward and kissed me. It was my first kiss and the most passionate one ever if this kiss could move mountains most of the world would be moved.

He continued with the exploration of my lips, making sure to study the texture and taste. His lips tasted like strawberries and his face was soft to the touch not like those guys I have heard of with the uncomfortable stubble. He left his exploration of my mouth to travel down my jawline to my neck as soon as he found a sensitive spot I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

He places his hand on my breast rubbing the nipple at his touch my nipples go hard instently and that is when his other hand reaches in between my legs and he sliped his finger in. I gasp at the new feeling but accept it right away letting him do his thing knowing that whatever he does will pleasure me. He starts to rub the little pleasure pearl oh so softly but I was greedy for more I started to rub my lower body against his hand hoping for a little moer preasure. Knowing what I want he presses harder and increased his spead. I start panting almost coming close to my release, but when I relize what's happening I stop him instently.

I lift myself up and sit on my knees he looks at me questioningly and I don't answer because instead I just push him back and touch his member hesitently, shy of the unknown wonder in front of me. Then I start to stroke it a little bit moer firmly hoping give him the same amount of pleasure that he gave me and then wanting to make him just about ready for release I touch his balls with the tips of my fingers, he let's out the loudest and longest moan I have ever heard. That was when I stoped and Mi Nam relizing what I was doing got on top of me and positiond himself between me he started to go oh so slowly. Thinking that with the pace he was setting that nothing would happen, so I quckly wrap my legs around his hips and press myself to him, Letting my body absorb him fully but with the pleasure came the great amount of pain but I did not allow a sound escape my lips. He waited a moment then started to thrust into me slowly but then faster and deeper until the pleasure was almost unbearable. When we couldn't handle it anymore we let out moans and released at the same time, whiped out beyond belief I fell asleep with my head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
